Jack the Ripper
|birthday= June 1st |sign= Gemini |height= 197 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Gold |hair= Black |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Green Mantis |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 1 |anime= Episode 3 |jva= Daisuke Namikawa |eva= Justin Cook }} |chapter= }} is the captain of Clover Kingdom's Green Mantis squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Jack is a tall, lean man with gold eyes and loose, medium-length black hair. On the left side of his face, he has a thin, red scar or birthmark running from his forehead down to his chin, passing over his left eye and ends at the left side of his mouth. Jack OP 1.png|Jack and his handwritten name as seen on the first opening Personality Jack is always grinning and enjoys fighting and cutting things. He has a habit of running his tongue along his magic blades. Biography After defeating a foreign invasion, Jack returns to the Royal Capital with Julius Novachrono and other captains of the Magic Knights. They are welcomed with joy and cheers from the Noble region's citizens. Several months later, he attends the Magic Knights Entrance Exam and afterwards requests Yuno and passes on Asta to join his squad. He successfully recruits Sekke Bronzazza. Jack, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei save Yami Sukehiro from the combined attack of Rhya, Vetto, and Fana. He squares off against Vetto, but when Fana melts Nozel's Silver Spears, Jack teases him and suggests switching opponents, which Nozel refuses. Like the others Jack is surprised when Asta makes it through the battlefield unscathed and lands a hit on Licht. When Licht's mana is unleashed, Jack tries to attack Licht but the attack is absorbed. When the Third Eye seals Licht's mana and leaves, Jack thinks about how strong they are and says that they are worth slicing up. Sometime later, Jack is waiting in a room within the Magic Knight headquarters with most of the other captains. While waiting Jack talks with Yami and Gueldre Poizot about the situation with the White Night Eye and about the stars that they all received. When Rill Boismortier tries to defuse the situation with an impression of Fuegoreon, Jack gets angry and tells him to not get carried away just because Rill is the youngest captain in history. After William Vangeance arrives, Marx calls the captains to the dungeon. There, they listen to Catherine and George name Gueldre as the traitor. Jack says that he knew that Gueldre had his hands in some dirty stuff. When Gueldre runs, Jack activates his magic but is disappointed when Gueldre is captured before he could attack. Jack then watches along with everyone else when they look into Gueldre's mind and find everything that he had done. Julius tells the captains to keep what they have found out a secret. The captains later leave and return to their squads. At Julius' request, Jack and the other Magic Knight captains attend the Star Awards Festival. He is mildly upset when his squad places sixth again, and teases Rill Boismortier for placing last. After King Augustus Kira Clover XIII takes the stage, Jack laughs at Asta and Yuno's blunt response to the king's announcement. As the ceremony ends, Jack is planning to use the Royal Knights Selection Exam to boost his squad's reputation. After the ceremony, Yami greets the other captains and brags about his squad's placement over theirs, for which Jack warns him about getting cocky. The other captains then leave, refusing to celebrate with Yami. A week later, Jack selects Sekke from his squad's rookies to participate in the exam. Several days after the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Jack receives an alert from Marx Francois that Julius is fighting Licht. Jack makes his way to the capital and assists Yami in fighting the elves at the gates of Clover Castle. Battle Prowess Magic *'Slash Magic': Jack uses this form of magic to generate blades of mana which are said to be able to cut through anything. As he fights, the blades adapt to his opponent's magic, improving his cutting ability. Death Scythe.png|link=Death Scythe|Death Scythe Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Jack possesses incredible physical strength, as shown when he clashes evenly with Vetto. *'Enhanced Speed': Jack is very fast, being able to keep up with Vetto's level of speed. *'Immense Magic Power': As a captain of a Magic Knights squad, Jack possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. Patri, the leader of Eye of the Midnight Sun, states that Jack is very powerful, alongside fellow captains Nozel Silva and Charlotte Roselei. Equipment *'Grimoire': Jack possesses a three-leaf grimoire that contains various slash-based spells. Jack grimoire.png|Jack's grimoire Fights *Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei vs. Rhya, Vetto, and Fana: Interrupted Events *Magic Knights Entrance Exam *Captain's Meeting: Finding the Traitor *Star Awards Festival Notable Quotes * Trivia *Jack the Ripper was the popular name for an infamous but unidentified London serial killer. *Jack's favorite things are rambling incoherently at bars and the pleasant feeling of cutting things. *Jack is the eleventh smartest captain. *Jack is the third worst singer. *Jack ranked 22nd in the first popularity poll and 27th in the second. References Navigation Category:Commoners